Horus (Alternate)
Horus (Alternate) (ホルス（代替）) is the last Harmony God since Lucifer (Alternate) have won the Chaos War and see the death of his master Da'at was killed in cold, blood, hand. He's living in exile and rescue one of the candidate of the Harmony God, Tail. He watch his friends was killed including Toyo as well. He have no choice to but to flee in exile without anyone find him, that Horus (Alternate) is the last one, the Last Harmony God. But he is not alone when he bought and found Tail. A cub who survive the destruction from God of Destruction rampage madness. But Horus found that fox cub and take him as well. Horus learn that Tail is decsacant of Kitsune, his teacher and master and the original Infinite Harmony God and Leader as well. But now, he's living in exile with the next line of the Harmony God, Tail (Alternate) Horus (Alternate) is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Like his counterpart he wore the same outfit with the staff of Infinite since her teacher was killed by unknown assulat who killed her without knowing why since then. Until the Chaos War begin and yet the Grand Priest and God of Destruction are now Puppet and Follower as well. Horus (Alternate) fought against them, knowing he have the superior strength against them that he outwit Whis, Beerus, Vados, Chompa and Tron as well. And yet Bane as well. Once the battle is almost war, when Lucifer strike his own father that Oolrun was killed in final war, that Da'at is the only one who can stop him. Da'at is more powerful than his son, when Lucifer (Alternate) have finally manage to kill him and claim his rightful place as the new Infinite Omni-King and thus the war is now over for good. Horus and the others refuse to believe that lucifer is thier New Infinite Omni-King, including Michael and the other as well, when Lucifer (Alternate) erase them all, except Horus who quickly use a Erase Immunity and quickly run from his own life and make himself an Exile and yet he is the last Harmony God. Once Horus (Alternate) is trying to find a planet that is suitable for him and remain hidden for many years so that Lucifer minions couldn't find him. After thousands of years since he is living in Exile in unknown remote planet when he sense a great power of harmony from Toyo and Liquiir home planet, so that he quickly rush to get and find an abandon baby fox cub who's name is Tail and yet he took him and bought that Tail (Alternate) is the now the first student for becoming the next Harmony God. And learn that Tail is direct descendant of Kitsune, his tutor and master the original leader of all Harmony God. And yet he decide to look after him, so that Lucifer will locate him that he is carry the greatest and purest of all Harmony God. If Lucifer (Alternate) make a strike on him, he will said to him in one last battle to him. "And I will not be the Last Harmony God." Powers and Abilities As the Last Harmony God, Horus is one of the most powerful Gods in the 13 multiverses and is the most powerful Harmony in existence in his Timeline. Horus is comparable to that of Kitsune who is said to have power similar to that of an Omni-King and can annihilate whole galaxies if he wanted to. His power level is about 2,550,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Horus is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. He is the most powerful Harmony God in existence. Absolute Speed: Horus can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Horus can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: '''Horus is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Horus '''Sky Manipulation: '''As the Egyptian God of the Sky, Horus can create, shape and manipulate the sky and everything in it, including all the aspects of the weather. '''Air Manipulation: '''As the Egyptian God of the Sky, Horus can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. '''Erasure Immunity: As the most powerful member of the Harmony Gods, Horus cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But he can be erased by Goku. Nigh-Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As the Most Powerful Harmony God, Horus almost has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him near-immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him nearly indestructible. However, Horus can still be destroyed by Goku and the Omni-Kings. '''Nigh-Ultimate Invincibility: '''As the Most Powerful Harmony God, Horus is nearly invincible in many different ways and activities which is physically, mentally, and spiritually, making him nearly supreme in several ways. However he is not truly invincible as his power is still no match against Goku and the Omni-Kings. '''Nigh Omnipotence: Horus wields almost supreme power, but he does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits his power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Horus can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Horus is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. * Mass Teleportation – Using his fellow angels as a beacon, Horus is capable of instantly transporting both the angel and any people within said the god's vicinity into where Horus is currently located. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Horus's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Horus's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Horus. Horus raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Kamehameha '''- Horus can automatically use the Kamehameha technique. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. He uses this technique after Goku taught it to him. * '''God Kamehameha - It is one of the most powerful variations of the Kamehameha technique. First Horus either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, he charges the attack with his hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, he fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an bluish-red energy wave. Transformation Ultra Instinct Horus obtained this form, after Kitsune taught it to him. Horus's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 12,750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Horus achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Horus became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Horus gains a complex silver and yellow aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 89,250,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Horus and Kitsune - Horus shared a very close relationship with his master Kitsune. Horus showed an great amount of respect and admiration towards Kitsune and was extremely loyal to her. Horus care about her very much and mourns her passing everyday. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Acrosians Category:Protagonists